Hands or Paws
by thegrunt4100
Summary: my life was normal until i took an unexpected swim in our local lake in Ohio and now im a cat, taken in by the fireclan. im trying to find out how this happened and why. plz read and give me tips. if you want your cat to be in this plz tell me
1. prologue

Hands or paws?

Prologue pt.1, me

"_John, John where are you?" were the last things I remember before I plunged into the cold darkness of the local lake near our farm in Ohio. _

Prologue pt.2, fireclan

"_Keep them off the moon stones!" a dark tabby with orange stripes yelled as he attacked the nearest cat from the earth clan. The battle was almost one of the worst for the fireclan; the Great War topped all battles._

"_We can't hold them off much longer Orangestripe!" yowled Robinclaw, a red and black tom._

"_We have to retreat!"_

"_RETREAT FIRECLAN THERES TO MANY!" yelled Tinystar A.K.A. the leader, a very small midnight black tom._

_All the cats fled without looking back_, _they had lost a valuable piece of territory._


	2. Chapter 1

CH.1

GOOD MORNING

I was woken up by the sound of rushing water. When I opened my eyes I was blinded by the sun so I looked away, though I was seeing spots. I had woken up on the bank of the river in a pile of itchy shrubs.

I went to scratch my head and when I reached up I saw this black furry arm with a paw on it instead of my arm.

"Ahhh!" I yowled.

Yowled?

I looked down at the rest of my body I was black and furry all over, I also had a tail. I was a cat!

'This isn't normal' I thought to myself.

I got up and ran around a little testing out my new body, boy was I fast. I ran around a really thick tree 100 times in 5 seconds, that's a little too fast even for a cat. The hundred first time I tripped and knocked myself out.

When I woke up there was another cat standing over me. It was an orange and black tabby.

"Hi I'm orangestripe, who are you?" the cat asked.

"I seriously don't know." I replied.

"How strange did you hit your head?"

"Like I said before I don't know."

"Can you remember anything?"

This girl's getting on my nerves.

"No, not really except for this voice but it's really faint." I said trying to hint that I was getting annoyed.

"You look hungry follow me you will have to talk to Tinystar, our clan leader."

I followed her through the forest every sound enhanced. I could hear the rustling of the grass and smelled… mouse, maybe. We walked until we got to this section of burned logs and grass. The grass was put over the logs to make it like a tunnel. Then the smell hit me like a punch in the face. The smells of about fifty cats is a little overpowering.

"It's amazing." I said.


	3. Chapter 2

CH.2

THE CLAN

"It's amazing." I said.

The camp was beautiful, little dens spread around a little square with a big rock in the middle.

"This is the clan, and that's where Tinystar lives." She meowed pointing to the rock in the middle.

"How is that a den it just looks like a rock?" I asked.

"Just follow me!" she said sounding annoyed.

She took me up to the rock. Nobody talked to us they just stared angrily. The rock still looked like a regular old rock, until I looked at the side. There was a hole with leaf curtains covering it.

"Tinystar can I talk to you?"

"Get that intruder out of here first." Tinystar said in a really high voice

"Actually Tinystar I need to talk to you about him." She said in reply.

"Wait, how did he know I was here?" I asked.

"Do you seriously….. Wow didn't you know we can smell each other? You must have hit your head really hard."

"What did you need to talk to me about again?" Tinystar asked interrupting us.

"Oh, right." Then she walked inside the den.

When she walked out she looked sad.

"You can stay-"

"Then why are you sad?" I asked cutting her off

"You didn't let me finish you can stay, unless you know how to hunt and fight."

"Well that might be a problem," I said.

"It's getting dark we should get some sleep."

"Wait, where do I sleep?"

"Hold on let me ask Tinystar." She replied.

When she left I laid down on the side of the entrance.

"You can sleep with me," came a disembodied voice.

"Who…. Who are you, and where are you?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 3

CH.3

FIGHT TO SURVIVE

A white figure came out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm snowpaw."

"Uhh hi snowpaw, do you always scare people when you first meet them?"

"Oh sorry about that I'm just really excited about a new cat in the clan!" she yelled.

I guess every cat in the clan heard that because everyone looked over at us.

"I'm not joining the clan I have to know how to fight and hunt; I don't even know how a clan works."

"So, I know someone who can help."

"No its ok I can just find somewhere in the forest to stay." I said sadly.

"NO! I mean no I'm the newest member to the clan and nobody likes me I need someone to talk to besides my mentor, Fluffscar."

"What's a mentor?"

"You really don't know anything about a clan do you?" she said

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

That's when Orangestripe came out of the rock.

"Well Tinystar said you can sleep in-"she noticed snowpaw standing there and froze.

"He's mine!" Orangestripe yowled.

"I found him!"

"So I talked to him!" snowpaw screamed back

"But I-"I cut them off

"Guys I just got here and you're already fighting over me, this is crazy." I told them.

"Can I just sleep somewhere?"


End file.
